Center for Disease Control
The Center for Disease Control, also known as the ' CDC', is a building within Atlanta, Georgia that the survivors attempt to reach in Episode 5 of Season 1, "Wildfire," in a desperate attempt to obtain assistance and aid from the government. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia The CDC was responsible for protecting public health and safety by providing information to enhance health decisions, and it promotes health through partnerships with state health departments and other organizations. It also houses some of the world's deadliest and rarest infectious diseases such as Smallpox. The facility was also operating on advanced computer technology where an Artificial Intelligence named Vi was partly in control of some building systems and functions. In the event of a power loss, back-up generators located on the basement level use fuel to keep the facility running while conserving power, Vi, will shut down all non-essential systems and computers. However, in the event of a major power loss or terrorist attack, high-impulse thermobaric (HIT's) fuel-air explosives are released which produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. This is an extreme measure to protect the public and ensure that no infectious diseases escape the facility. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 After the devastating zombie attack on the camp that killed several campers, the remaining survivors decide to leave camp, declaring the area unsafe. Before leaving, there was much speculation on where to head for. It was either the CDC in the city or Fort Benning, an army base 125 miles away from Atlanta. Ultimately, it was agreed they'd go to the center, although Morales and his family decided to head for family in Birmingham, Alabama instead. The survivors reach the complex, where the outside is filled with hundreds of dead bodies, civilians and soldiers alike. The Military tried to protect the building as much as possible since it was vital on developing a cure to the disease. Upon approaching the building, some zombies begin to rise, spreading panic, since the doors of the building are locked and won't budge. They are about to leave when Rick sees the camera move and lashes out at it, demanding for the doors to open. The survivors are terrified now as it is getting darker and zombies are approaching until suddenly the door opens, thanks to Dr. Jenner, who is inside. Jenner reveals to the group that he is the only remaining member of staff at the CDC. He mentions that when Walkers began to overrun Atlanta, many of the CDC workers left to be with their families. When the Military protection of the CDC was overrun, many of the remaining doctors ran. The remaining doctors at the CDC eventually committed suicide until the Jenner's and only a handful of other scientists remained. Candence Jenner was eventually infected, her death recorded, and her life ended. Jenner does not disclose the information on how the remaining doctors eventually "left" the CDC. Jenner and the other doctors had remained in contact with presumably other governmental agencies until the communication network broke down roughly a month after the outbreak. Afterwards, Jenner continued to broadcast progress reports to anyone still listening in a lonely, hopeless manner. At the same time of the loss of communications, the power grid crashed, leaving the CDC to run on generators. It is likely that around this time that the French announced that they were close to a solution for Wildfire. They unfortunately lost power before they could continue. Dr. Jenner was a scientist working with samples in order to find a cure. On Day 64, after constantly working to try and discover a cure, he is in the lab when he accidentally tips a vial over, causing a corrosive toxic smell. Vi notes the poor air quality and calls for an immediate full scale decontamination. Unfortunately, during the decontamination, it destroys the valuable samples (TS-19) Dr. Jenner needed which sent him into despair, in which he decides to get drunk over wine, until he sees other survivors outside and lets them in. Dr. Jenner discusses his findings about the outbreak and the disease. He shows an MRI of his wife, Dr. Candace Jenner, as Test-Subject 19 since she was infected and what the result of the infection was. After much discussion, Dale notices a digital clock that appears to be counting down. The clock counts down to the amount of fuel still left in the basement generators attempting to keep the facility running. When the clock hits zero, a facility wide full decontamination occurs in order to keep the viruses and diseases from spreading out. Rick and most of the survivors scramble to try and find a way out. Carol points out to Rick that when he first got to camp, she washed his uniform and found a army grenade inside his pocket. She hands it over to Rick and he uses it to blow open a window. Everyone runs out towards the vehicles just as the facility explodes. Inhabitants Survivors *Dr. Edwin Jenner - Scientist who stayed behind to find cure, husband of Candace Jenner. *Dr. Candace Jenner/Test-Subject 19 - Lead scientist who is married to Edwin Jenner. *Vi - Main computer of the CDC building. Deaths *Dr. Candace Jenner - Infected and studied, shot in head by Edwin. *Dr. Edwin Jenner - Committed suicide by waiting for the destruction of the CDC building. *Jacqui - Committed suicide by waiting for the destruction of the CDC building. *Vi - Following protocol, it blew up the CDC building to prevent the escape of any viruses or infections. Gallery CDC building.png|The Center for Disease Control CDC outside.jpg|The outside of the CDC building littered with walkers and corpses CDC outside 2.jpg|The military checkpoint at the CDC filled with bodies CDC lobby.jpg|The main lobby of the CDC CDC lab.jpg|The lab where Dr. Jenner tried to find a cure CDC Control Room.jpg|The main control room. Dr. Jenner shows the survivors what he knows CDC interior.png|The computer controls CDC Badge.jpg|Dr. Jenner's CDC ID badge CDC explodes.jpg|The decontamination process Cdc-logo.jpg Vi an edwin4.png Vi an edwin2.png Vi an edwin5.png Vi an edwin3.png Vi an edwin.png Twd 0539.jpg Twd 0418.jpg Trivia *The building shown as the CDC is actually the Cobb Energy Center, which is a performing arts center in Atlanta. *The CDC was mentioned since the first episode, Days Gone Bye, by Duane and Morgan and was continuously mentioned by Rick throughout Season 2. *By following Edwin Jenner's video logs, it appears the CDC building can survive a total of 65 days of being disconnected from the city's main power grid given the amount of emergency fuel stored in the building. Category:Locations Category:Medics